Miss Take or Mistake : The Beauty and The Beast
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Menyusuri hutan berbekal lampu teplok, Ring tersesat dan terdampar di sebuah kastil. Menemukan sesosok berjubah gede di dalam sana ―dengan perabotan yang dapat berbicara / "Ah, cantik juga. Kujadiin istri mau gak ya?" / "Tuan, lalu kita minta tebusan apa?" [LuiRing]
1. Chapter 1

Hnggg mao bikin parody egen /dihajar/

Kali ini gak sama seperti cerita Cinderella /yaiyalah/ maksudnya..semua akan menggunakan nama asli disini.

* * *

 **Cast :**

 **Hibiki Lui (Beast)**

 **Suzune Ring (Beauty)**

 **Yuuma (teko)**

 **Kokone (cangkir)**

 **Galaco (lemari)**

 **Mikuo (jam besar/gatau namanya)**

 **Sora (pembantu)**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Warn : namanya juga parodi, ada bedanya, semua kesalahan murni salah saia.**

.

.

.

.

.

Suzune sesekali melirik ketakutan. Berada di tengah hutan malam-malam dan sendirian membuat bulu hidungnya merinding seketika. Apalagi bulan tidak nampak karena tertutup awan.

Berusaha menepis rasa takut, Suzune berhenti sejenak menyalakan lampu teplok yang ada di tasnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga lampu teplok menyala dan Suzune melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sesekali terdengar suara berisik dari balik semak, juga suara burung hantu yang entah kapan menjadi orkestra saat itu.

 _Sreekk_

 _Sreekk_

Suzune menelan ludah, tangannya gemetaran. Namun kakinya masih melangkah. Ia yakin telah berjalan berjam-jam di dalam hutan, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan jalan kenang- maksud saya jalan keluar.

Semua bermula ketika negara api menyerang. Ia dengan senang hati mengacungkan tangan demi mencari sang avatar. Tapi, lihatlah raut menyesal yang tercetak di parasnya. Ini diluar dugaan. Ia harus keluar sebelum ada makhluk buas seperti beruang muncul. Apalagi kalau beruangnya datang bersama anak kecil bertudung pink, makin runyam semua ini.

Kilat terlihat, guntur bersahutan.

Suzune panik karena selama berjam-jam ia tersesat di dalam hutan, jadi ia memutuskan berlari-lari india.

Malam yang penuh petaka.

Apalagi ketika dirinya mendapati sebuah kastil besar nan kokoh menjulang di hadapannya.

* * *

 _ **Miss Take or Mistake : Beauty and The Beast**_

 _ **Beauty and The Beast punya pengarangnya (idk)**_

 _ **Vocaloid punyanya Yamaha, Crypton, AHS, internet, dll.**_

 _ **Parody. T**_

* * *

.

.

.

Decitan pintu terdengar sesaat setelah Suzune mendorong pintu utama. Bayangannya terlihat memanjang kala kilat kembali menampakkan diri.

Au ah elap.

Ia harus kembali. Tapi, ketika hendak membalikkan badan, ia berpikir harus kemanakah ia nanti? Kembali ke dalam hutan bahrelwei bahrelwei itu?

Mungkin besok pagi akan menjadi lebih baik. Hari pasti terang dan ia bisa menemukan jalan pulang.

Suzune melangkah masuk. Suasananya memang gelap, dan ruangan ini terasa begitu luas.

Krieett~dak!

Suzune terbelalak.

Sial! Tak ada penerangan apa-apa disini. Dan barusan ia yakin itu adalah suara pintu tertutup.

Dengan ragu, ia merapatkan badan ke dinding, berusaha mencari saklar lampu atau apalah itu. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada.

.

Lampu menyala dengan sendirinya, tanpa siapapun selain Suzune di dalam sana.

"Ha...halo?"

Suzune mencoba bertanya. Setidaknya berarti ada orang yang tinggal disini, bukan?

"Pe-permisi..."

Tak ada jawaban. Sunyi.

Suzune menelan ludah, melangkah ragu ke arah tangga. Netranya melirik-lirik takut.

Suzune memberanikan diri menapaki tangga.

"Siapa itu?"

Tidak ada yang lebih bisa membuatnya merasa horror seperti saat ini. Sesosok besar berjubah gede muncul di atas tangga.

Tunggu―!

 _Mungkinkah..._

 _..kita kan slalu bersama walau terbentang jarak antara kita~_

Piringan hitam hancur diinjak makhluk entah apa itu.

Memejamkan mata, Suzune _doki-doki_ ketakutan, membaca ayat kursi dalam hati berharap itu bukanlah syaiton pemangsa manusia.

Namun saat Suzune membuka kembali matanya, hanya kosong yang ia temukan.

"Wah, nona itu cantik juga.."

 _Deg!_ Suzune terpaku. Apa ini tempat gathering arwah-arwah penasaran setempat? Ada suara tapi tak berwujud.

"Pasti dia takut melihat tuan Hibiki, hahahahaha..."

"Woi, diem. Mukanya pucet, tuh."

"Biarin aja. Mending kita ke tempat tuan, deh."

Suzune menoleh patah-patah, mendapati cangkir, teko, dan sebuah jam gadang ―ehm, jam besar sedang berbicara.

APA?! BERBICARA?!

Suzune langsung jatuh ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar lalu jatuh pingsan.

.

Hibiki menuruni anak tangga setelah gadis itu pingsan.

"Tuan! Dia pingsan!" Kokone si cangkir berbicara.

"Jangan meneriaki tuanmu, bodoh!" Yuuma si teko mengingatkan cangkir dengan mengeplak gagangnya.

"Ah, cantik juga. Kujadiin istri mau gak ya?" Jam gad― jam besar sudah punya rencana modus terselubung.

"Kalian mengejutkannya."

Yang disebut tuan Hibiki itu melepas jubah betmen yang dia beli kemarin di toko pakaian cosplay via JNEET. Lalu melepas kostum beruang yang kegedean.

"Abisnya, dia juga yang nyelonong masuk." Kokone gak sebel sih, cuma Suzune masuk tanpa membawa apa-apa selain tas perbekalan dan lampu teploknya yang udah koit. Bawa jajan gitu kek.

"Yah..gak bawa duit." Hibiki sudah grepe-grepe semua saku di pakaian Suzune. Cuman nemu dompet berisikan kartu pelajarnya sebagai siswi di Konoha.

"Percuma, buang saja dia, tuan. Gak bawa apa-apa kesini padahal papannya jelas tertulis 'ada barang ada jasa.' dikira kita ini tempat penginapan gratis apa." Yuuma si teko bersuara.

(Papan yang dimaksud sudah lumutan dan tulisannya sudah tak terlihat)

"Gak. Kurasa dia anak orang kaya. Liontinnya dari emas 18 karat. Kita sandera aja, gimana?" Mikuo si jam gad― jam besar; mengusulkan.

"Boleh juga tuh. Eh, ini ada alamatnya. Kampung cabe nomor 64 Konoha." Hibiki membaca kartu pelajar Suzune.

"Tuan, lalu kita minta tebusan apa?" Kokone nanya.

Hibiki tersenyum "Tentu saja mantra untuk membebaskan kita dari kutu loncat ini."

"Kutukan, tuan." Yuuma mengoreksi.

"Ya, apapun itu namanya. Kalian tak mau jadi benda selamanya, begitu juga aku," jeda,

"..tak mau jadi monster selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** kesampean juga nulis LuiRing HAHAHAHA/stop

Kali ini humornya emang kurang berasa but I'm not gomen 8( /hehsiyal

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review:

 **Aisyah Syawal** : hai hai! semoga masi lucu eakkk makasih muach  
 **The Police Of FanFiction 2016** : i'm sorry dude, but i was the author after all. You can assummed that i make a ficlet after all :)  
 **Sazeharu Reito** : oke makasih sarannya ya!~~~~makasih juga udah baca~~  
 **Hanazawa Yuki** : dan semoga ini masih terasa ya ehehehehe  
 **Shiro Rukami** : yosh, udah lanjut~~~  
 **Hideko Izanami** : jangan bingung dong review apaan tulis aja a nyampe z biar panjang #gagitugoblok# makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca!

* * *

.

.

Lamat-lamat, Suzune terbangun ketika seberkas sinar menyambangi wajahnya. Sebuah selimut putih masih menepis hawa pagi yang dingin, ia berkedip beberapa kali. Memandang interior ruangan yang asing baginya.

"Sudah bangun, nona?"

Netra Suzune masih terasa kantuk, tapi matanya melebar mendapati sebuah cangkir berteriak heboh karena kepanasan menerima teh dari teko.

"Selamat pagi, nona. Ah, kenalkan, saya Suiga Sora, pelayan anda."

Suzune jantungan kala melihat seorang pemuda berseragam _buttler_ menyapanya.

A-apakah ia sekarang jadi seorang tuan putri?

Ah, gak mungkin. Bapaknya, Suzune Toyib cuma petani gandum yang tak kunjung pulang dua kali lebaran. Ibunya kerja sebagai penjahit, jadi mana mungkin hidupnya enak. Lagipula tujuannya untuk mencari sang avatar demi menyelamatkan desa Konoha dari serangan sinar _dekoboko_.

Oh, enggak kok. Suzune cuma kabur dari rumah, gak lebih.

"Nona?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Bunga-bunga langsung bermekaran di sekeliling Suzune yang mendadak _doki-doki_. Dia ganteng juga btw. _Ikemen, da! Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku, mas._

"E-eh iya..ini dimana ya?" Suzune tersadar beberapa detik kemudian.

"Anda sedang berada di Paradise Resort." Jelas pelayan bernama Sora sembari menyeruput teh dari cangkir.

H-hah?! Resort?! Bukannya semalem dia ke tempat serem?! Lihat cangkir dan teko yang tak hentinya memaki, mengindikasikan ia masih berada di tempat yang sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?! Mengapa semuanya tampak tidak normal?!

"Tuan Hibiki menunggu anda di bawah, nona." Setelah meletakkan secangkir teh yang kosong, lalu _buttler_ -yang-tak-diketahui-namanya itu melenggang pergi.

 _Tuan?_

...ia ikut dijadikan seorang pembantu rumah tangga sekarang?

* * *

 _ **Miss Take or Mistake : The Beauty and The Beast**_

 _ **Sampai kiamat semua tokoh di sini bukan punya saya #nangesh**_

 _ **Namanya juga parodi. Ada merek lewat.**_

 _ **Semua kesalahan murni salah saya.**_

* * *

Suzune turun dari lantai atas dengan tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas. Satu, karena masih mengantuk ―dua, ia tak tahu mengapa ada penghuni di kastil tua ini. Mungkin Suzune masih bermimpi?

"Cepat turun, gadis kere."

Suara itu menyadarkan lamunannya. Suzune berkedut kesal dikatai kere, tapi ia tak dapat membantah pernyataan tersebut karena seribu satu persen benar. Suzune yang sudah sampai di batas tangga, melihat seorang pemuda lain duduk di meja makan. Ia memakai jubah betmen yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Mukanya tidak seperti monster ―jadi pemuda itu menipunya, ya?! Helainya pirang, cukup gan― cih, lupakan. _Masih ganteng Sora..masih ganteng Sora.._

Berbekal keyakinan hati akan ketamvanan Sora, maka Suzune menuju ke sana dengan cepat dan duduk berhadapan dari masing-masing ujung meja kayu berpelitur berbentuk _oval_ itu. Makanan yang tersaji di meja terlihat enak. Suzune ngiler. Ia lalu mengambil daging ayam yang dihidangkan di depannya. Sembari makan, ia mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu.

"Kenalkan, aku Hibiki Lui, dua puluh delapan tahun. Pemilik resort ini."

 _Gak nanya._

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku telah menjalankan bisnisku selama hampir lima tahun belakangan, tapi omset kami menurun akibat resort-resort lain mulai menyaingi kami dan terletak di tempat yang lebih strategis. Jadi, kami―"

"Tunggu." Sela Suzune. Lui hanya menautkan alis.

"Bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" _Gue pengen ketemu ikemen tadi!_

Lui tersenyum miring,

"Tidak bisa. Kau kira biaya menginap semalam di sini berapa? Kalau tak bisa bayar, kau bisa kerja rodi bersama Sora."

 _Kerja rodi?! Kerja gak dibayar?! Ah gapapa deh. Asal kerja sama orang ganteng itu bukan masalah besar._

"Sora sebenarnya pelayan pribadiku, tapi ia dengan sukarela bekerja tanpa dibayar untukku. Nah berhubung kau sudah makan, jadi tagihanmu akan kumasukkan ke bon nanti setelah tagihan menginap semalam." Lanjutnya.

"Tagihan?!" Suzune buru-buru meletakkan kembali daging ayam yang tak sempat ia makan ke tempat asalnya. _Emang siapa yang mau ngebayar tagihan sama pemuda sinting yang menculik tamu dan memaksanya menginap?!_

"Btw, karena kau berasal dari Konoha, jadi aku akan menahanmu sementara waktu." Lanjut Lui.

 _Woi, woi. Alasan penangguhan macam apa itu?!_

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, pemuda sinting!" _Pertemukan aku dengan Sora, si ikemen!_ Suzune menggebrak meja. Protes. Sementara Lui berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengulas senyum sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah tahananku, Suzune Ring." _Tidak, aku cuma mau jadi tahanan hatinya Sora!_

Ia menuju ke arah pintu besar di belakangnya. Langkahnya terdengar berima. _Buttler_ yang tadi pagi berada di kamar Suzune telah menyambutnya di sisi lain. Suzune tidak percaya apa yang terjadi kepadanya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, telah mengubah nasibnya.

"Maksudnya...apa..?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Lui mulai berbicara. "Sora, pergi ke wartel terdekat dan hubungi petinggi desa Konoha."

"Tapi, wartel dekat sini sudah rusak diserang kawanan banteng, tuan." Sora mengingatkan.

"Apapun caranya, hubungi mereka. Kita harus cepat-cepat lepas dari kutukan ini. Kau kira dikutuk enak apa?! Yuuma, Mikuo, dan Kokone harus dibebaskan juga atau mereka akan jadi benda selamanya." Lui menatap jauh penuh benci.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Baiklah, saya mengerti." Sora membungkuk hormat. Bagaimanapun, Hibiki Lui adalah satu-satunya majikannya.

"Kita harus cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Pertama, cari penyihir itu." Sang tuan lalu berjalan pergi.

Sora hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia pun berharap demikian. Karena jika kutukan ini terus berlanjut, maka tuan Hibiki dalam bahaya.

Kutukan untuk Hibiki Lui...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suzune melamun di kamarnya ―lebih tepat disebut kamar tahanannya. Walaupun tak beda jauh dengan kamar biasa. Suzune sempat memikirkan kabur, tetapi ia tidak tahu arah jalan pulang. Daripada tersesat lagi dan menjadi santapan hewan buas, ia memilih bertahan sementara di sini. Sepertinya menjadi tahanan di bangunan seluas ini tidak buruk juga, hahaha.

Suzune tidak mengerti, sama sekali.

"Nona, jangan bersedih. Tuan Hibiki sebenarnya orang baik." Hibur si teko, Yuuma.

"Tuan Hibiki orang kaya, jadi jangan khawatir!" ―perkataan cangkir, Kokone, sama sekali tak membantu meringankan beban pikiran Suzune.

"Hibiki..." Ring menyebutnya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu sedari tadi.

"Ada apa, calonku?" Ini jam gad ―jam besar yang berbicara.

"Bisakah kalian ceritakan tentangnya?"

Teko, cangkir, dan jam besar akhirnya saling melirik sebelum menceritakan kejadian yang membuat mereka semua dikutuk.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N : HAHAHAHHAHAH MAAP YAH OTAK GESER GEGARA KULIAH MULAI LAGI HANJIIIRRRRR SEMESTER INI GUE HARUS BERJUANG SEKUAT TENAGA MEMPERTAHANKAN IPK DAN BELUM NONTON DAIYA ADUHHH BABY EIJUN AKU RINDU EHEHEHEHEHEH JADI KALO HUMORNYA KURANG JANGAN SALAHIN SAYA HAHHAHHAHHAHAHAH #JEDER

thanks for read.


End file.
